Bloodline
by SBosco
Summary: I'm rating PG (there are only a couple swear words so far.) Can't summarize otherwise..
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**- Third Watch is owned by NBC/Warner Brothers/Writers/Whomever else. Ok, this is the first time I've written a fic in a while, especially a Third Watch one. I didn't receive all of the reviews in my email, so I've read a few new ones, for the first time, tonight. Constructive critisizm is welcomed, and I do realize that how I came off was kind of harsh with Bosco at the time. But that's what I was feeling towards his character, and the storylines he was dealt, at the time. Frustrated, and harsh. With that said, I thank everyone for their reviews, and hopefully this next story sits well with everyone.

And also note that I do NOT live in NY or anywhere near it, so I don't know exact streets, buildings, areas. Any of the following used, will be from my own mind. So please don't take it as anything but that.

**Rating**- PG-13 in MY opinion, but that really is up to you guys, the readers. I WILL swear, cause normal people tend to do that. And nothing is meant to offend or confuse anyone. This is pure fiction, and I write it with peace in mind. Now then. Enjoy the story as written.

* * *

>

"Wrong turn-" Bosco was cut off, as Sasha sped toward the suspect. He gave her a look of annoyance, as she ignored his suggestions, and took up her own ideas.

"Ok, what part of 'wrong turn', don't you get!" If Swersky even mentioned Sasha's name after today, he'd turn around, and go back in the direction he came.

"And what part of shut up don't you get!" His mouth shut, shocked that she'd actually yelled back. He hadn't expected that.

"I'm getting a new partner." He took a deep breath, and sat back.

Shrugging, Sasha finally came to a normal speed, having lost the suspect. "Thank God."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm sick of picking up after you. Everyone is. When are you going to be responsible-"

"Oh you're talking to me about responsibility?"

Sasha rolled her eyes at him, "You've got to get over that, Bosco. Everyone else has."

"Well great for them, but I haven't had a chance to get over it yet!"

"When are you going to get over the pity me thing?"

"Excuse me? What pity me thing? I'm stating what happened."

"How about, you be quiet, I be quiet, we don't have to talk." She watched the light turn green, then drove through it. He just watched her.

"I'm not saying pity me. If I was, I'd be complaining and whining-"

"And what're you doing now?"

"God. Fine." He wasn't trying to get pity. He was just stating that, while he'd been 'away', everyone had had time to cope with Sasha's being a rat. He hadn't had that luxury yet.

"Five Five David, respond to robbery on Arthur." Bosco answered the radio, and flipped the lights, without another word to Sasha.

* * *

>

"Took ya long enough." Sully greeted them, as they pulled up to the scene.

"Yeah well.." Bosco made sure to steer clear of Sasha, as he looked around, taking in the scene.

Broken glass was scattered on the sidewalk, pieces of jewelry were askew, and other officers were already asking potential witnesses, what they saw.

"So what're we here for anyway?" He noticed her walk towards Ty, and brought his attention back to Sully.  
"Same reason they're here. Ask questions, make sure nobody kills each other or tries to get inside.

"That all?"

Sully puffed at him, "What'd you want? Mass chaos, reporters, your face on the front page?"

"No. I'm just saying, shouldn't we be doing something besides standing here?"

"Speak for yourself, I'm providing a public service."

Ignoring Sully's last comment, Bosco started walking around, growing restless. This wasn't what he'd waited to get back to. He'd wanted to get to the streets, do some good, get rid of assholes like the one that'd put him in that hospital bed.

"Come on.." Something had to jump out at him. Someone had to be doing something stupid. He hadn't gotten by all of these years, because of free-loving people.

"Bosco!" It was Sasha, calling him over to her and Ty.

"What am I, a dog now?" But he slowly made his way over. He had nothing else to do.

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"What?"

"I said, we're leaving. As in, the process of going. Ceasing."

"I know what it means, but why are we doing it?"

"Cause I said so."

"What is it with you and controlling?"

"It's not controlling. It's telling. There's a difference."

"In what language?"

"My language. Get in my squad."

"It's not your car. You can't just own Five Five David. I've been driving that car since I came here. You've been here like what, two years? You can't assume all responsibil-"

"I thought we weren't talking about responsibility?"

"Oh my God."

"Just get in the car Bosco."

"After you get in the passenger seat, I'll glad get in the driver seat."

Sully and Ty watched them, amazed. They couldn't tell who was talking half of the time.

"Uh, guys?"

"What!" Bosco and Sasha both yelled in Ty's direction. He gave them a small smirk, and pointed in the direction behind them. There was another squad, waiting for Sasha and Bosco to move out of the way.

"That is so like you. Hold up everyone else so you can get all of the attention." She was second to move out of the way.

"Then how come I was first to move?"

"I'm done with this conversation."

"Who's having a conversation? Two sane people have to have a conversation, I only see one sane person here."

"Thanks. I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed."

Realizing that he wasn't going to win, Bosco conceited and got into the passenger side. He was getting a new partner, first thing tomorrow.

"See ya guys." Sasha returned the nod Sully and Ty gave her, and pulled out of the space.

* * *

> 

"So why'd we even bother going to the robbery, if we weren't going to do anything about it?"

'Look ahead, don't say a word..' Sasha took small breath's, trying to avoid another argument. She didn't want anything upsetting the baby, especially something unimportant like Bosco.

"I mean, seriously, we make the mad dash, lights on, sirens on, ask Sull and Davis what's goin' on, and you just high-tail outta there. What was the point in even goin'?"

Breaking a little too late at the stoplight, she jerked her head to look at him, "I'm not the one that said we'd answer the call, and I'm not the one that put on the damn lights."

"I can't make a point-" Before Bosco could finish his sentence, static from the radio interupted them.

"Ten thirteen! Shot's fired! I repeat, shots fired-" They didn't need to hear the rest.

"Was that-?" Sasha gave Bosco a fearful look.

"Ty."

**

* * *

**

>>>>>

**ok** this isn't going where you think it is. and I probably gave too big of a lead-in to make this story worth it. just enjoy and review if you want. and like i said, just keep in mind i haven't written a third watch fic in a while so if i'm rusty, you'll know why. i'll probably write the next chapter now, and post if anyone wants to see it. for now, goodbye :) review if you want- i do love reading them. **-christina**


	2. Chapter 2 Writings on the Wall

Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter:)

Rating: I'm saying PG-13 (few swear words. but nothing huge- kind of like the show?)

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sasha.." Bosco slowly looked up at her, hand still on his radio. He didn't like how she was just staring ahead like that.  
"Sasha." Waving a hand in front of her eyes, he tried getting her attention.  
"I'm sure Ty's-"  
"Your opinion means nothing to me right now."

Bosco sat back. At least he'd gotten her attention.

Sasha closed her eyes and let out her breath, "Bosco.."

"Get going." He didn't want an apology. He wanted to see if Ty was alright.  
"Sasha I'm not kidding, get your ass moving before I shove you out of the seat and take us myself!" That took a longer time saying, than thinking.

Nodding, she sped through the red light and almost brought the car on it's wheels, as she turned the corner.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what're we doing here anyway?" Ty sighed as he flashed the light in his hand, into a far corner.  
"Did they say what we're here for?" Sully groaned at the repeated question.  
"You think if I knew, I'd let you keep askin' me?" Flashing his own light into Ty's face, he shook his head, and continued looking in the building.

"What's your problem?"  
"You."  
"How can I be a problem when I haven't even done anything yet?"  
"You're annoying me, isn't that enough?"  
"No."  
"Just.. shut up."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you."  
"But I don't like it."  
"Nobody said you had to!"

Letting him end the argument, Ty made his way into the other room.

"Hallelujah." Sully walked into the room ahead of him, after watching Ty go into the one on his right.

"Hello!" Maybe if he called, someone would answer. Sooner this happened, sooner he could get to lunch.

"Anyone in here!" Ty had had the same idea, but was having about as much luck Sully was. Even if he didn't know it.  
Figuring it'd been a false alarm, he started to radio back to the station.

"Yeah uh, Five Five Charlie, responding to-" Bang.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sasha wrong turn!" Frowning, Bosco realized he'd said that a lot just in one day.  
"Bosco if you don't shut up your tiny head is going to go through the windshield!"  
He shut up.

"All you had to do was wait five more seconds, then we'd be there." Slamming the door behind her, Sasha ran into the building, not waiting to see if Bosco would follow or not.

"Women.."

"Sully!" Ty had thrown himself behind the nearest thing, a stack of boxes.  
"Sull!" Should he try and run for it? The person that shot, might still be in there. Would Sully run for it? 'Well.. Sull wouldn't run for anything..', immediately went through Ty's head.

So, he ran for it.

"Davis!" Why'd he always get in trouble with Ty or Bosco. Always them. He might have problems with women too, but nothing while on the job.  
"Davis!" Sometimes he really hated his job. Sometimes he just wanted to say, 'You're on your own.' But he wondered, would Davis say the same thing? Or would Davis look for him?  
"Dam nit."

So he looked for him.

"Did you really have to run in without me-" Sasha cut him off.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"The shot."  
"What shot?"  
"Bosco stop being stupid."  
"I'm not being stupid, or at least not trying to be. What shot?"  
"Never mind."  
"Come on Sash.."  
"Don't call me Sash."

They walked side by side, sometimes, back to back, looking for whoever shot, or who they managed to hit.

"I don't see anything.. do you?" She whispered, and Bosco shrugged.  
"I got nothin'." He lowered his gun.  
"Why would someone call in a false ten thirteen."  
"Are you asking me?" Bosco looked at her.  
"No.. God knows you can't come up with a straight answer."  
"I really don't want to get into it right now."  
"I'm not getting into anything, Bosco. I'm stating."  
"Then keep your stating to yourself before I make it into something I don't."

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sull-" Smash.  
"Who's that?" Ty fumbled for his gun, unable to see fully in the dark.  
He heard a groan, before a familiar voice yelled at him, "What was that!"  
"Sorry, Sull." Flash.  
"Davis!"  
"Sorry!"  
"God, learn to control yourself."  
"I said I was sorry, Sull."  
"Be quiet."  
"What'd I do now?"  
"No Davis, be quiet, I hear something."

Ty looked around, thinking maybe Sully needed to get outside to some air.  
"You hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Davis don't be stupid."  
"And don't be an idiot, I'm asking what you hear. Obviously if I'd heard it-"  
"Quiet."  
"Stop telling me to be-"  
"Quiet, Davis!"

"Oh that!"  
"What? What'd you hear?"  
"Oh now I can talk?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine what?"

Sully didn't answer, he instead, let out a huge sigh of relief, when he saw their incoming company.

"You guys should've radioed." He nodded at Sasha, as she and Bosco made their way over. Davis just watched them.

"Yeah well, she was too busy bitching at me."  
"Ty!" Sasha ignored Bosco's comment, smiling at Ty.  
"I heard.. I thought.. you're ok?"  
Bosco shook his head, "Glad she cares about something."

"What're you talking about am I ok?" Ty stared at her. Maybe she and Sully needed some air.  
"I'm saying, we got a call. Ten thirteen. It sounded like Sully. It was Sully."

"What're you talking about?"  
"Sully made a call.." she searched for a possible explanation.  
"You mean she bitched at me for no reason?"  
"Bosco shut up." It was Ty this time, that said what everyone was thinking.  
"If you guys didn't make that call, who did?"

"No idea." Sully just shrugged.  
"I think we should get outta here though. Before we think we hear something else."  
"I didn't just hear it, Sully."  
"Fine Sasha, you're perfectly sane, we're all sane, let's just leave. I'm hungry."  
"That's something I'd expect from Bosco, not from you." he watched her frown.  
"Ah come on..." Being compared to Bosco was like being told you were incompetent. Over and over again.

"Hey now.." Why was everyone picking on him? Did he come back just to be everyone's punching bag?

"I agree with Bosco." Ty wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but it was better than getting into a cat fight with Sasha and Sully.

"Thank you." Bosco grinned.  
"Yeah, sure. Let's just go." Ty started to lead the way out of the building, bringing a slight smile to Sully's face. That's when a second gunshot was heard.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Guys?" Sasha was first to make sense of the situation. And as she looked for the others, she prayed Ty was ok. She still needed to talk to him. Make everything alright.

"You ok?" Ty answered her, as he checked himself over.  
"Yeah fine, you?" 'Say yes..'  
"I think." He shook his head. What a screwed up day.  
"Yeah good." Bringing himself to a crouching position, he called for Sully and Bosco.

"You see them go down?" Sasha shook her head.  
"Well...if they weren't shot, they'll just kill each other. Should we just wait?"

Trying hard not to laugh, Sasha coughed, "They were just here with us, they should be somewhere."

"Gerroff me."  
"You get off me!"  
"I said it first!"  
"Well you make me!"  
"Gerroff!"  
"What's that? I didn't quite understand-" Slam. Bosco flew into the wall beside Sasha, as Sully stood up on his own.  
"Now was that so hard?"  
Bosco groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"It is when you've got a fat ass on you!"  
"Watch it."  
"Or what? You'll smash my other body?"

Ty coughed loudly, and started to get on his feet.  
"Ok guys, enough talking, we've got to find the shooter."

"Yeah, let's go." Bosco reluctantly got up and stretched, before following Ty.

"Should we?" Sully gave Sasha a small look of help. She shrugged.  
"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"See anything?" Bosco kicked aside a couple pieces of wood on the floor.  
"Bosco, if we saw anything, don't you think you'd already know?"  
"Getting your partners attitude, Davis."  
"You're asking stupid questions, Bosco."

"Let's all just shut up." Sully stood still.  
"There's nothing here. I think we were duped."  
"Or trapped." Sasha nodded in the direction ahead of them.  
"What're you talking about?"  
"Look Sull." She pointed to the wall ahead of them.

"'Here's the wall of dead stupid people. Hello stupid people.'" Ty puffed. Was this a prank, or was this person trying to be serious?

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Bosco shined his flashlight onto the wall.  
"Well, Bosco, either your family made you a surprise, or we were just taken."  
"Taken by what?" Skipping over the family comment, he considered Sully's words.

"We were just taken by a prank, Bosco." Ty walked a few feet from the group, making the radio call he wish he'd done an hour ago.

"So what, we leave?" Sasha even looked at him.  
"What're we gonna do about a message on the wall, Bosco?"  
"You guys can stop saying my name like I'm two."  
"Then stop acting like you're two."

"I'm just trying to get an idea." Bosco said quietly.

"Just. I don't know." For once, Sully didn't have a smart ass comment to give Bosco.  
"Well I do." Ty rejoined them, clipping his radio back onto his shoulder.  
"We leave. This guy might think he's fooling us, but we've got better things to do."

"Do we really?" She didn't want to be negative, but something wasn't right here.  
"I mean, think about it Ty. Bosco and I heard Sully, or what we thought was him, on our radio's, then we show up here, you and Sully are already here.."  
"So what're you saying Sash?"  
"I'm sayin', if someone's trying to get us all here, shouldn't we be worried about it?"

"Hey wait, he can call you Sash without getting yelled at, but if I try, I get called an idiot?"  
"Trust me Bosco, you were called idiot for more reasons than that.

Ty went over to the wall, giving it an incredulous look.  
"So you say.. we stay here, search for the guy, and then what Sasha?"

Her hand rested on her belt, cupping her gun, "I'm saying, if this guy wanted us all here, we should find out what he wanted."  
"Yeah I heard that part, but what I'm saying now is, what the hell do you expect us to do with the guy, once we find him? If he's even here anymore."

"Well if we hadn't have used all of this time discussing it, we could've found him, or we could've been finding him."

"Don't turn this around to be my fault."

Sully and Bosco shared looks with each other. Uh-Oh.

"Why do you have to question everything I'm gonna do?"  
"Uh, maybe because you've lied to me in the past, Sasha?"  
"You're never going to get over that, are you?"  
"Why should I have to do anything? I've been doing things for people for years, why can't it be opposite for once?"  
"That's so like you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's so like you, deciding you're the boss, and what you say goes, and nobody else can even bother talking over it, because you're so much smarter than them. They couldn't possibly have a better idea."

Silence.

"I think we'd better leave."  
She glared at him.

"That's great for you, Ty, but what about the rest of us? If there's some ass hole after me, I don't want to wait until I'm dead, to care."  
"Boz, shut up."  
"And stop telling me to shut up!" Everyone's attention averted to Bosco.

"I say we find the bastard, rip him apart, and bury him somewhere nobody's gonna find him. The end. Problem solved." He gave Sull a small look, saying the last couple words of his solution.

"And that's your great idea, Bosco? Kill everyone that annoys you until nobody's left to deal with?"  
"Hey, you know what Ty, I don't have to listen to you. I don't have to listen to any of you damn people, cause I have a gun, I have a shield, and I have my own ideas. And if you people don't like it, you can just go to hell!"

Bosco stormed off into another room, leaving the three of them.  
"Perfect." Sully clicked his radio on, "Five Five Charlie, still," He gave Ty and Sasha annoyed looks, "responding to false alarm."  
With that, he followed Bosco's footsteps.

Two left.

"Do we follow them?"  
"You do what you want, Sasha, but I'm getting my partner, and we're, going back to the house."  
"Good luck." She whispered.  
"I'm not the one with Bosco."

Ty slowly followed his partner's footsteps. Sully owed him big time.

One left.

"How do I feel like we're running around in circles?" Sasha considered her options.  
Die alone by the message on the wall, or, follow all three of her partners, and try to make some sense of a really annoying day.

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

R&R everyone! I realllllllly appreciate feedback. And I'll take constructive criticism, as long as it isn't 'your work sucks, try again never.' :) I'll write chapter three probably really soon. Maybe now? -Christina Jane-


End file.
